Happy Yet?
by Shiny Hunter
Summary: After Latios' death, Latias has lost it. With no hope, no happiness, and no comfort, she questions living on this world. However, as Giratina comes to find out what's wrong, he may just be the straw that broke the camel's back. Written for SU's challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow it's late.**

**Well, here's a new one-shot that's written for SU's challenge. I must say one thing though… this pairing if flippin' awesome! I ABSOLUTELY love it now! xD**

**Anywhoo, this is going to be a two-shot or three-shot, depending on my mood. But don't worry; hopefully I won't get carried away. **

**So, it's a GiratinaxLatias fic, with Latias being a little bit darker then usual. Hopefully I got these feelings right…**

**Quite proud of it though. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Happy Yet?"

It was always hard to get out of the spiraling grip of depression. Depression almost seemed to be a person who easily stalked the complex of the human feelings before finding one string that would affect them most, and pluck it without any emotions of her own. She seemed to lust for these kinds of things…

Thick, silver tears fell to the green covered ground, followed by a loud gasp of sadness. A wail proceeded after that, echoing from the garden in which the figure was at. Another wail and gasp was heard as two, small, red paws covered a pair of oval shaped eyes, trying to muffle the sobbing. The wet tears seemed to be undaunted by the paws as they only streamed over them with ease, falling down to the grass.

Depression has struck again.

The maker of this sobbing, a pink and white dragon, continued to cry hysterically, her body barely levitating from the ground. She gave a sudden jerk from her head as if trying to tell herself to stop the bawling and asking for someone, _anyone_, to come and comfort her. Alas, no one came to hear the dragon's weeping or her signs, unless they ignored it completely.

Her mind was gripped with the feeling of no hope, no one to rescue or help her in this spiraling sadness. It was almost unbearable to feel as if the small light that guided the way through your troubles and darkness went dim and blew away, like a small flame on a candle. Hope was not something you could lose easily, yet, simple things could make it go away in a heartbeat.

It was almost as if having no will to live. It was a feeling as if you never belong to this world and you just want the pain that's gnawing on your heart to go away, to go away forever and never come back to resurface. Many choose the coward and easy way out, but they can never understand how that affects the others around them.

Death was not something many would dare to mess with.

Even death itself knows she is something to never be played with.

Yet, those who dare not even choose the coward way out, choose the hardest pathway to follow. Depression never lets goes of her victims easily…

Latias dug her head into her paws even more, once again trying to restrict the tears and her sounds. She flew forward, unaware where she was going, and forced herself to the ground, landing on a bush of flowers. The peaceful and soothing red and blue petals that usually made the dragon squeal with glee only brought more sadness upon her shoulders.

Blue…

Her cries increased at the thought of the color blue, reminding her the reason she was sobbing in the first place.

Depression tightened her relentless grip.

* * *

_Latias cried out, reaching her paw to grab something in front of her. Another dragon, except blue, only smiled, even though a pained expression flickered in his crimson eyes. He nodded, not even trying to reach out and grab her paw._

_"__Latios! No!"_

_The blue dragon only smiled more, his body glowing, as small, minuscule particles were flying off of him and disintegrating into the sky. Another flicker of pain._

_"__Please! You can't leave! You just can't!" Latias wailed, tears streaming to the ocean below the two, sending small ripples of water. "You can't leave me!"_

_"__Goodbye my sister." Were the only words to be uttered from Latios' smiling mouth. He closed his crimson eyes, as if in peace, allowing the particles to fly off more rapidly. His sister only flew forward and tried to grab him again._

_Her paw went through him._

_Latios cringed slightly, but the expression went away as almost half of his body was gone to the sky._

_"__LATIOS!!" Latias cried out again, feeling hopeless without even being able to touch her brother one last time. He opened his eyes before saying his last finally words, crimson eyes watering,_

_"__Be good my sister. I'll always be there to protect you."_

_The light covered his head as the last, small particles flew towards the sunset, an aguish cry erupting._

* * *

She swiped angrily at the blue roses as if she got rid of them, all of her thoughts would be happy and not focused on the tragedy of her brother. Of course, it only seemed to make her sob harder.

Latias could feel the roses sharp thorns digging into her fur, but she seemed almost lost and oblivious to the pain. It seemed pathetic compared to what she was experiencing now…

And the day started out so well.

* * *

"PAY ATTENTION, GIRATINA!!" A feminine voice bellowed, causing a large, ghost serpent to blinked his crimson eyes in confusion. After registering in his mind what had happened, he gave a small flap from his black and red wings before saying with a smirk easily displayed on his mouth.

"Jeesh, why don't you just calm down Arcy. It's kind of hard to pay attention when all you do is nag us to death." His face scrunched up into his best serious look. " 'There's trouble, blah blah blah.' 'We have to work together, blah blah blah.' 'I'm I really this fat? Blah blah blah.' "

"GIRATINA!" The white furred legendary warned again from the platform in which was several feet away, her gray face turning slightly red with anger. "You will listen like everyone else!"

"Fine…"

Giratina rolled his eyes before repositioning his many, gray and gold legs. He tilted his head to the side before grinning widely. Darkrai was right; he did look like a millipede with wings.

Truth be told, he wasn't even aware of the reason why he was here in the first place when he could be at his dark abode, trying to beat that last level in that game. The large gray dragon could only sigh to try and pass the time quickly. He thoughts began to wonder again somewhere other then the speech Arceus was supposedly making. He just hated it when the God Pokemon made him stay at these meetings. She knew he had a short attention span, so Giratina wondered if she would one day excuse him from these boring get-togethers. So far, his wish hadn't been fulfilled.

As the ghost dragon continued to wonder his thoughts around, his black tail began to swish side to side idly. A small tune was being hummed from his mouth as his eyes trailed up the large, white pillar next to him.

They were in the Hall of Origin. Giratina couldn't understand why and how his counterpart could stand living in a place where the only color was white. Just pure white. Just visiting this place made his view dazed slightly. The only thing that actually clashed with this decoration were the white and _black_ marble tiles on the floor. The only reason some of them were black made the dragon chuckled slightly. Arceus wanted everything to be white and pure, but after one night of talking with him, a little drinks to help, and some nicely placed words, these black tiles were born.

It was quite worth it as when the whiteness was a little too overwhelming, one could stare at the black tiles on the floor for their eyes to slowly get used of the color.

He wished he was somewhere far away from here.

The gray Pokemon's thoughts once again wondered back to his game he had yet to beat. He was at the last level and all those sleepless nights would finally be paid off. Plus, he would get those twenty bucks from Mew as he was almost finished with it before this week was over. However, this was the last day and if he didn't finish it, there would go his own twenty bucks. This speech wasn't helping in any way as it had taken him almost six hours just to get pass those stupid, moving turtle and that annoying, rabid monkey—

"What did I just say Giratina?" Arceus voice once again echoed, her tone filled with frustration and anger. The large dragon seemed to be dazed a bit, before his eyes finally rested on her.

"Huh, wha?" He shook his gold plated head. "Oh! Um, well, you told me that I should pat attention. Can't you remember yourself Arcy?"

She clicked her golden hooves in agitation. "I know that Giratina. Can you remember what I just said right now?"

Everyone's eyes were locked with the gray, black, gold, and red legendary, waiting for some smart remark to come forth from his mouth like always.

Their thoughts came true.

"Well, yeah, but why should I say it? You made it sound waaay more interesting, so please say it again."

"Tell me the exact words, now."

"Exact? Well, that's impossible. What if you said the word 'us' when I used the word 'we'? It would totally wreck the whole, 'I need to repeat every single word you just said' thing, right?"

"Just tell me, in your own words, what I said!"

"Mmmm…" The gray legendary squinted his eyes in concentrated. "Well, you said something that had to involve the subject in which we are currently talking about, correct? Either that, or something about how you look fat again."

Arceus growled. "Giratina, if you're not going to pay attention and keep on distracting the others, then it would be best for you to leave!"

"You sure Arcy? Won't you miss me?"

"I'd rather die." She replied coldly, her emerald eyes narrowed in disgust.

The gray dragon shrugged, his many legs stomping away to the _white_ door. Turning, a grin flickered on his face.

Check and mate.

It was always easy to trick the God Pokemon…

As the doors began to close behind him with a steady squeak, he heard the last words from Arceus' speech.

"So, anyone heard any news about Latias from her recent tragedy?"

Giratina blinked. Tragedy? Since when did something happen. He shook his head before grinning widely. The video game would have to wait for a few hours as his curiosity finally consumed him.

He found something he could do for the day.

* * *

Almond shaped, golden eyes were now filled with red veins that were visible. The small path of wetness that laid across Latias's cheek signaled she had just stopped crying a few minutes ago.

Depression kicked it up a notch.

The red dragon lifted her neck to look around where she was currently residing…

It was weird. She felt no need to cry all of a sudden. It was as if depression finally brought her power to the next level, taking advantage of her hope being crushed. It was as if there was no purpose in crying, ultimately leading to a question that wandered in the usually happy legendary's mind.

Was it worth living like this?

Was there a reason she should continue on living?

Was there a point in life?

Latias dug her head into her paws, almost crying again from the sight in front of her.

It was the garden; A place in which many memories had been set upon, most of them involving her and her brother. Together.

Green grass was fully covering this small place of land, except for the gray path walk that led to various places. Many colorful bushed filled with the many different flowers were place everywhere, even some trees here and there. A gray, stony water fountain with amazing architecture and patterns on the right of her was spouting water from another stone-made structure that represented two legendaries flying next to each other. Water was erupting from both of their back wings. A man-made lake that flowed from the middle of the garden sparkled under the sun, almost as if grinning at the feeling of warmth hitting upon it. However, the one feature that blew everyone away was in the middle of the lake, a bridge leading to it. Underneath a black, steel structure that had seemed to hold the essence of beauty from its looks, another black stand was there, holding what seemed to be a small, blue orb. A light blue aura seemed to reside in it, flowing in circles as power radiated from it. It was the soul dew.

Once more, small tears leaked from her already stinging eyes. She wiped them away, only for them to be replaced with even more.

She couldn't understand; why did she have to face this by herself? Why did her brother have to go? Why couldn't it have been someone else who was feeling this pain? Why did it have to be her, above all people?

It just didn't seem to fit at all for the red dragon.

She flew forward, her eyes emotionless, as Latias navigated herself to the soul dew for no apparent reason. It almost seemed to be thrilled at her presence as it swirled around faster. The dragon just stared at it, an angry expression suddenly contorting on her face.

All her hate towards the world was suddenly being projected at that object. It was one of the reasons Latios had died and was gone forever. It was the reason he wasn't floating by her side and playing with her.

It was the reason her hope and happiness was gone.

To think that the usual happy and fun-loving Latias was now staring at the soul dew with loathing and hatred was frightening. She grabbed the blue orb with one paw, fire dancing in her eyes. The aura inside seemed to fly around rapidly as if knowing what she was going to do.

Latias did something out of her character; she growled.

Oh, she was going to make this object feel her throbbing pain some way.

With a quick scan of her puffy eyes, she focused on the cement below her, paw raised and ready to throw any second.

A question popped in her mind.

Why was she doing this?

Shaking away the thought, she launched the soul dew, making it hurtle to the ground. Latias could only watch as it would be utterly destroyed in a few seconds once it made contact with the ground…

A gray leg suddenly appeared under it as it caught the orb.

The red dragon growled again.

A chuckle came. "You know you're suppose to protect the soul dew, not kill it into a million pieces. And I thought I had problems."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, here's part two xD**

**Okay, I tried to get the emotions/feelings right so hopefully I did after all this time. My wrist hurts right now, ugh. Yet, I think I'll start a new story or chapter today… I feel like typing again after, you know… not typing for so long and such. **

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Happy Yet? Part 2"

The red Eon legendary growled at Giratina, anger blazing in her golden eyes.

"Haha, nice glare!" He only replied, same charming grin covering his mouth. His personality only made the red and white legendary feel more hatred towards him, her heart desiring to attack him right then. The tall legendary didn't seem to be bothered by her glare. "However, I would work on squinting a little more. Gives a better 'bad girl' vibe. Trust me, you're really going to have to work on it. Arceus can do it better then you!"

"Giratina…" Latias snarled, her eyes looking at the soul dew in his right paw. More tears leaked from her and slid down her cheeks.

Anger and sadness were not emotions Latias was familiar with, especially at the same time.

The dragon was always a calm and respectable legendary. She never ever felt such loathing for any creature and it would immediately frighten her calm side. Yet, the anger just wouldn't stop from entering her every thoughts. It was unusual just to experience even the slightest, vague, evil thoughts.

The burning sensation of something slowly gnawing on your heart wasn't a very nice feeling either, especially when it's something you're not used of. Plus, with no feelings of hope and happiness, it practically kills you. It was like fire to dry wood. Adding even more wood would only cause the fire to intense and increase in size, going out of control after a while.

Giratina was those twigs being added into the fire.

Well, not really twigs, more like logs.

And yet, she was almost happy to see him.

He was the first legend to ever visit her since Latios' death. Which was quite surprising as Giratina was usually the last Pokemon to ever hear news like this. Latias just wanted to pour out her feelings onto him, confessing what she had been through these past few days…

The burning anger stopped her.

Either way, it was an unusually feeling to experience. The red dragon wanted to throttle her small paws onto his neck for stopping her destruction of the soul dew, yet she also wanted to cry on his chest for comfort. It would be sort of awkward if she were crying on him while her paws were trying to chock him at the same time.

Then again, both of them were sort of awkward for her.

Latias, however, just couldn't come up with a good enough reason she was angry with Giratina. He hadn't done anything _yet_, but right now she just felt like blasting him. It was probably the fact that he was the only figure in front of her and the red dragon just _needed_ to express how she's been feeling for these past few days.

The pain and anger that filled her mind each time she thought of her brother dying. The sadness behind every action she did…

The emotion anger, however, was something she didn't quite understand why she was currently feeling right now. Was it because she couldn't blame the reason of Latios' death on anything, so she directed it to him?

"Please go, Giratina." She growled, glaring back up at him. The said legendary only smirked wider as he replied, flapping his wings in a cocky fashion, "What? Is my presence a little too much for you to handle? Well, then again, I don't blame you. Not even Arceus can stand the glory that glows from me."

A twang of fury rose from her already furious heart.

"Just go, please." She sighed with frustration, trying to keep her glare at him. Most Pokemon would have run at the sight, yet the renegade Pokemon continued to stare on without even flinching. Her paws clenched into fists, unnoticed by him.

"Nah… I just came here to ask a simple question." He shrugged, a mischievous glint in his eyes. The Eon dragon only continued to focus her glare at him, hoping it would make him hesitate and go away. It didn't work. The same grin covered his mouth, making Latias flinch at just seeing him feel so content and happy. "Everyone's been talking about a tragedy that happened with you. What is this so-called tragedy?"

Latias widened her eyes after hearing Giratina's question. The intense fire deep within her flared up higher for the creature before her, yet a twitch of sadness strangled her heart again.

Her eyes were showing her dilemma.

The gray dragon in front if her watched as fire burned in her golden orbs, small, low growls in the back of her throat, yet tears were starting to flow from them. He blinked in confusion, soul dew still in his front, right paw, and opened his mouth to say something, anything…

…only for Latias to beat him to the punch as she stared at the ground.

"G-Giratina…" She spoke up, voice harsh from her incessant crying and anger. The Eon Pokemon swallowed slightly, trying to moisten her throat in order for her to talk a bit clearer, and thought carefully before proceeding, "I…"

Then she hesitated.

Her heart gave an aching throb, but she closed her eyes, tears trickling down her cheek. What should she say?

Latios was dead?

Her brother is gone forever?

Yet, the back of her throat almost emitted a low growl again, surprising her usual gentle nature. He had stopped her from smashing the reason Latios wasn't here, so why should she answer his question…?

Giratina looked at the legendary beside him. The usual smile or grin that graced his mouth was slowly turning into a frown as he watched Latias cry next to him.

Had he done something wrong?

He pondered on that thought before looking at the soul dew in his paws. Blinking, the ghost dragon wondered if the reason she was crying was because he had stopped her from smashing it on the ground. To think he actually saved something so important then cheering her on. Didn't that deserve any recognition? It didn't seem like a good reason, but he just shrugged at the thought. Arceus was like that. The God Pokemon always fussed over small details like this. It made him shudder to think that maybe all females were like Arceus…

The gray Pokemon flicked the soul dew in the air before catching it again in his paw and placing it back on the black stand. He nodded his head in acknowledgment as the blue aura started to swirl around fast again. It almost seem to be thankful for him stopping the destruction of it.

Small gasps of sadness were emitted from his red companion, causing him to look at her with surprise. Tears relentlessly fell from her almond shaped eyes, dropping to the cement below. The black and red winged Pokemon widened his own eyes from slight shock, but hesitated on what to say. He could tell, however, with plenty experience with Arceus, that there was something bottled deep within Latias, his overpowering sense of curious filling him.

For now, his short attention span was now focused on doing on a few things…

… Why Latias was crying and how could he comfort her.

Giratina then sighed deeply at the thought of his goals. He wasn't one to normally comfort anyone, but with this rare sight of Latias crying into her paws he almost felt it was his job. However, with the image of anger burning in her eyes made him think twice. When she had glared at him, the legendary almost commented about something that Arceus always killed him about.

Quote, 'Is it that time of the month again?'

He could still feel the stings of pain on his body from the God Pokemon's attacks. Yet, the look on her face made it worth it every time.

Yet, he could just feel the sadness that was radiating from her… it almost made him feel the same way. The large dragon hated to feel sad and lonely. It was like the world had finally run out of humor or something.

Then an idea popped into his head.

Maybe a joke would help.

"Yo, Latias," He started, a grin covering his mouth again. His companion didn't look up, but he didn't seem to care in any way. "Did you hear the time when Raikou almost got ran over by those pack of Tauros?" Once again, no response. "Well… do you wanna hear it?"

The red dragon forced herself to shake her head.

"What about the time Mew dyed Arceus' fur pink? Or when Articuno got stuck between those ledges? Oh!" His grinned widened at as another one of his memories breached to the surface. "What about the incident with the comb? Now THAT was hilarious!"

She didn't do anything.

A frown covered Giratina's face again in an instant.

Something was seriously wrong now, Latias would _always_ laugh at his jokes. Always. It was like some sort of routine each time they met. A simple joke would usually cause the red Eon to roll on the ground, almost breathless from laughing to hard.

So what was the difference here?

The gray dragon sighed inwardly before finally deciding to try one other way to help Latias. It wasn't the most pleasant way for him as he would rather tell jokes then talk, but with the current situation, he couldn't deny it that it might just work.

He would have to try and communicate in a caring fashion with her.

Oh, Arceus…

Why him? Above all legendaries?

With another sigh and deep breath, he decided on what to say. Something simple so she didn't have any reason to kill him with more anger.

His wings spread as one of them rested at the back of Latias, caused her to flinch at the sudden contact. The renegade Pokemon didn't react in any way, his mind seemed to be lost in thought.

"Everything alright?" The gray ghost then spoke up finally, his crimson eyes showing his confusion.

His voice was unlike his personality. The usual, happy and joker legendary that scoffed at sadness was now showing the other side of his character. His tone was at the up most worry and compassion, something Latias had yet to be comforted with after the loss of her brother. She was almost startled to hear his voice like that.

The red dragon stopped herself from yelling out and saying, 'Then why would I be crying!?' and gave a deep breath, sadness easily seen in her quivering tone as she gathered up the courage to say one word that was currently stuck at the back of her throat.

Her courage failed.

Giratina blinked before walking at her side, trying to sit down. It proved to be too difficult, however, from the little space provided in which they were at. After stopping his antics, he continued to try and dig deeper into the Eon Pokemon's problem. "Mmm… how come you're sad?"

Latias looked up, anger finally gone from her golden eyes as she felt the sincere worry from the large legendary beside her. The gray dragon looked down at her, his expression emotionless.

They locked gazes.

The red dragon let out a choking sound from trying to restrict herself from crying yet again. It didn't seem to help much in any way as more tears poured down her already wet cheeks.

His eyes…

His_ crimson_ eyes…

Latios…

"You okay?" The large legendary questioned, noticing even more tears falling from her eyes. "You're crying even more..."

Latias knew she had to say her answer.

It wasn't the fact that she was too scared, however, the true reason lied in a deeper answer. She refused to let the others feel the pain she was experiencing. Sure, it wasn't the best excuse, but if the other legends got involved with this tragedy, they just might feel the same pain, the constricting agony that filled her heart.

Depression was like a cold. It was contagious, spreading around from one person to the next with ease. She loved to feel the sweet emotion of sadness being brought into the innocent by-standers. It only increased her power.

Yet, not saying anything was killing the red and white legendary from the inside out. It was like a never-ending cycle that would eventually be her ultimate doom.

Courage was slowly gathering as Latias opened her mouth, teary eyes closed as her feelings were finally starting to swell up in her heart. With a brave leap, words were finally choked out of her, "No… I'm not okay."

Giratina cocked his head, opening his mouth to try and say something. However, the emotions bottle up inside Latias finally exploded. She just needed to confess how she felt at this time, even if the gray legendary wasn't ready.

Depression cringed.

"Ever since Latios died… I've not been myself." The red and white legendary whispered, barely audible by her companion even though he was only a foot away. Each word she spoke her voice was getting weaker as more tears gathered up in her eyes. "Everything has just been crazy. I feel like there's not purpose to this world… that the only purpose is to die at the end and forget everything. Like there's no point in life except just to wait for the day your life ends and then… that's it… you're just a memory that goes along in someone's head… and… I'm afraid that… that…"

She stopped herself and looked up at him, tears gushing down her cheeks and falling down to the ground. Latias shook her head vigorously before burying her head into her paws.

Giratina blinked, unable to reply.

For once in his lifetime, he couldn't think of anything to say back.

After all these years of retorting every single answer anyone had ever asked him, the gray dragon was finally dumbfounded. Words just couldn't seem to be emitted from his mouth. It felt as if he said anything, it would only worsen the already depressing thoughts from his red and white companion.

Latios was dead?

He shook his head, unable to let the information to sink in his mind. He backed up slightly, almost falling off the small area they were on and into the awaiting lake below. He knew no one ever told him anything, but the others had withheld even this information? This vital and depressing info?

He would have to pester Arceus for that, along with everyone else.

Now, however, sadness began to sprout slowly into him. Giratina let out a small moan, loathing the feeling of this said emotion take control of him. He hated sadness. It was practically a weakness for him. The reason killed him.

He just couldn't say anything back.

How could he any way? He just waltzed into Latias' home and began to bother her just to learn this sad information. He didn't even bother to examine the tears that were falling from her cheeks and the feeling of sorrow glowing off of her.

Giratina finally spoke up.

"Latias…" He began, moving his legs to try and lessen the tension that he was currently feeling. "I…" He gave a deep breath. "I'm sorry…"

The Eon legendary looked up, surprise hidden underneath her teary face.

"I… was very inconsiderate." Giratina sighed, surprised to find himself fighting back tears, just like Latias. He groaned slightly before continuing, "To tell you the truth… I just can't seem to say anything to comfort you. It's just… I don't want to hurt you even further. I don't think even Arceus' attacks could match what you're feeling right know. The only thing I know for sure, however, is that Latios is not fully gone. I know you probably heard this a million times, but he's out there, watching you. However, I'll just add one more thing…"

He drew another deep breath, mentally hitting himself for letting his emotions take control of him.

"I'll always be there for you… so, if 'ya wanna talk… I'm always here."

Latias' eyes widened, unable to comprehend correctly what Giratina just said. Golden eyes filled with even more tears as slowly but surely the information she had just heard was sinking into her mind.

It was too much.

The Eon dragon let out a gasping sob, flying into the ghost's large chest. The black and red winged legendary jumped from the sudden contact, a blush forming on his cheeks. Giratina wasn't used to experiencing such a warm feeling on his face, but he ignored it for now.

"G-Gira-Giratina…" Latias sobbed, burying her face further into his chest. "Th-Thank y-you…"

"I— You're welcome Latias." He blinked, a small smile taking over his face as he felt the involuntary sobs from her on his chest. Closing his crimson eyes, he wrapped his wings around her body, trying to comfort her with a simple embrace. A small tear also fell from his blushing cheeks, but Giratina only smiled wider as a thought popped into his head.

The video game…

A small, low chuckle was heard, the Eon dragon lamenting felt the movement, but pushed it aside, tears wetting his skin. She buried her head even closer, slightly embarrassed to express such feelings like this.

Giratina only hugged her closer.

This was worth way more then losing a couple bucks…

The small light that was hope flickered back on, once again guiding Latias through the trials of life, as another light also appeared next to it, this one black.

'_I'll always be there for you…so, if 'ya wanna talk… I'm always here.'_

* * *

**THE END**

**Yay! I'm finally done!**

**So, I don't know why, but I just might make a sequel for this… (Shrugs) I'll let you guys decide. However, if I ever do, it might be a looooooong time from now. I have too many stories to complete xD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
